


Lustful Chimera

by Sinfulnature1123



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Forced, Furry, Harems, Hermaphrodites, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnature1123/pseuds/Sinfulnature1123
Summary: It's not her fault, truly it isn't. She simply cannot help herself.





	Lustful Chimera

Chimera's were troublesome things. 

There were usually only one or two in a generation, and it was always hard to pin down what their level of intelligence was going to be. 

It seemed to just come down what animals they were an amalgamation of. They were always humanoid mind you, same as all the anthro species that had come to populate the planet alongside humans. 

But what species they were made from seemed to have no connection to what species their parents were when they did appear. No one had found an explanation for them, some seeing them as acts of god, others of the devil, others seeing them as beings of pure chance, born for no reason. 

Whatever the case for her creation, this chimera did not care. All she cared about was sating the lust that had grown to burn inside of her body when she was a child. Her parents had been kind and sweet felines. 

So kind that the chimera had almost felt guilty for how much she'd enjoyed watching their eyes glaze over as she broke their minds completely. It wasn't her fault she assured herself. It was her nature. 

Feeling bad over raping them into the stupor that they still hadn't woken from now, over a decade later, would be like a wolf feeling bad for their prey. And as she did have wolf in her, she found it to be an apt metaphor. 

She seemed to most prominently be of dragon features, with large scaly wings and the long scaled tail; though said tail was prehensile, showing he primate features she also had. 

Her favorite dragon feature was her hermaphroditic nature and dual cocks, both of which stood at a proud four inches thick and fifteen inches in length when fully extended. 

She had the general body of a bear she'd been told, though given her chimerical nature, so long as she kept her tail and wings pulled in, she'd been able to pass for a wolf or even lion before. She had strong claws, a fix of ursine, feline, canine, and reptilian. 

She couldn't breathe fire, mores the pity, but had several types of venom she could produce and secrete from her fangs, long reptilian tongue, and claws. She was an extremely powerful creature. Fast, strong, durable, and when angered, damn near unstoppable. If she put her mind to it, it was suspected that she could accomplish just about anything. 

It's just a shame for those who lived near her that what she had put her mind to was sex. She couldn't help it. Some quirk of the animalistic combination in her DNA had left her with an insatiable need to mate with as many as she could. Her parents were not the first she'd broken. 

She still remembered the first. It had happened back when she was even younger. She'd seen a human girl playing in the street. She'd tried to warn her that playing in the street was dangerous, but the girl had ignored her, calling her 'just a stupid anthro.' 

This had hurt the chimera's feelings of course, and she couldn't help but feel a little vindicated when the girl was indeed hit. 

Not fatally, but as the car that hit her kept driving, and the girl's parents appeared to be away, the poor little thing seemed to be completely helpless, attempting to crawl her way out of the street, sobbing and wailing in pain. 

The chimera had hurried over to try and help her. It was hard to say how badly damaged the girl had been by the accident, but she was only able to pull herself along with one hand at the time. 

She'd gone over with the intention of helping the girl, really she had... but when she'd gotten close, and realized just how helpless the girl was.. and remembered how mean she had been... she could hardly be blamed for what she had done, right? 

It was her own fault for not listening, and for not wearing anything under her shorts. 

The chimera lost control. She held the girl down-not that it required much effort-and took out her two cocks. She followed only her instincts, which told her to line up to the injured girl's asshole and pussy. 

At the time, the chimera's cocks were only four inches each, but for such a young girl, let alone one so injured, it was just a painful experience. The chimera knew she should feel bad for what she was doing, that the way the girl screamed as she fucked her into the sidewalk should make her want to stop. 

So... why didn't it.. why did it feel so wonderful to break her little body, to not stop until long after she'd passed out, and leave her so full of cum she wouldn't have been able to walk even if she wasn't so injured? It couldn't be so bad if it felt so good now could it? 

Well... her parents had disagreed, and they'd had to move away after that. She never got to see the girl again, but heard on the news about a little human girl giving birth to a dragon some time later. It had excited her to know that she had done that, even if she couldn't quite explain why at the time. 

And there was that lust again, flaring up more and more each day, her instincts whispering to her what she needed to do... it had been her parents next, when the instincts and the lust had finally been too much for her to handle. 

Unlike the girl though, she still had her parents with her for some time, nearly until she was an adult. 

Unfortunately, the outside world eventually got a clue that something wasn't quite right. 

Luckily for the chimera though, they weren't the smartest of people, and had assumed that the parents had been abusing their child rather than the other way around. 

This ended with the chimera being sent to a foster home to wait it out until she reached adulthood; a home she fled at first chance to be replaced with a nice cave she had frequently visited before. It lead deep underground, so deep that no noise inside could be heard outside. 

The chimera had lived peacefully inside the cave for sometime, getting food and water from the nearby park. 

But she was an adult now, and that lust and instinct had returned once again. She needed to find mates. Willing or not~


End file.
